First Date
by Herocuties
Summary: When Felix couldn't stop thinking of Calhoun, he try to ask her out on a date. What will happen? Rated K for a lot of kissing and a tiny bit of nudity! Enjoy!
1. In Love

**Hey everybody! I know it's been a while but I'm back now with a new fluffy romantic story. This will be only two chapters long! Hope you enjoy!**

After the longest day of his life, Felix was laying on his bed. His arms be hide his head, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking of Calhoun.

About how her hair kept covering her eyes. Those big beautiful blue eyes. And oh that smile of hers.

The one thing he couldn't stop thinking about was that kiss. When she pick him up and brought him into the kiss. He got the honeyglows just from the thinking about it.

He briefly closed his eyes and saw Calhoun in the middle of a big open field. Felix just smiling and running towards her. He jump up and kiss her so passionately.

Felix open is eyes, he was holding a pillow in his arms and kissing it.

Feeling disappointed because it was just a dream. Wishing it was real.

"Ugg I can't get her out of my mine!" Felix said to him self.

He lean up from his bed and look at the clock. "It's 11! Maybe I can go see real fast."

Felix hop out of bed. Quickly put his work clothes on and ran out of his game to hero's duty.

When the tram got to hero's duty, he pop his head out and look around because he remembered last time when he just hop right out.

He walk outside the building, where he got blasted last time. He saw all the men lined up and a straight line and Calhoun was yelling at them.

The men were facing Felix and Calhoun had her back turn.

Some men started to smile and sneaker when they saw Felix. Calhoun saw them laughing. "What so funny Soldiers?"

One soldier smiled and pointed be hide her. Calhoun quickly turned around and saw Felix standing there and immediately face palm.

All the men kept laughing. "Ahh Calhoun boyfriend is stoping by."

"Shut it green! All of you are dismissed!" Calhoun yelled. All the men kept laugh while walking to there quarters.

Calhoun turn back around and walk towards Felix. "Ms. Calhoun, it great to ... What are you doing here fix it? Calhoun interrupted him. "You know how dangerous it is here and thanks for ditacting my men too!"

Felix took his hat off. "Sorry ma'am! I just came by to see you." Felix said with big puppy dog eyes.

Calhoun couldn't stay mad at Felix , he was to cute.

She blew air and said "Its ok! lets go some where private and talk! Follow me." Felix put his hat back on and followed her.

They came to a door it said "Sargent Calhoun quarters! You come in, you will never come out live!" Felix swallowed hard when he saw that. Calhoun open it and budge Felix in.

Felix walk slowly in and look around her room. He saw lots of awarders she won and posters of guns hanging all around her room.

"Make your self at home. I'm just going to get out of this armor real fast."

Felix just smiled at her. She went into her closet and closed the dot but not all the way.

Felix kept on smiling. "She's just dynamite!" Felix said to him self.

All of sudden he notice Calhoun getting dress in the closet.

The closet door wasn't closed all the way. Calhoun didn't notice Felix watching her.

He saw the back of Calhoun taking her undershirt off and saw the back of her bra.

Guiltily, Felix quickly covered his eyes and began to have the honeyglows.

With one hand covering his eye, Felix's other hand was trying to guiding him to not run into anything.

But then he accidentally hit a table that had a full cup of water on top of it. The cup of water spilled and Felix slip.

He fell head first, "ouch!" Felix said while laying on the floor.

Felix got up and hit him self with his hammer to fix whatever was broken.

While making sure that there nothing on his shirt, he look up and saw Calhoun completely naked in the closet. His eye and mouth grow bigger.

He grab his hammer and hit him self with its. So that he could snap out of it.

After that, he turn around and had honeyglows.

Couple minutes later, Calhoun came out with a black shirt on with army green sweat pants.

Felix smiling guilty at Calhoun because he felt bad that he saw her...well you know.

Calhoun still had know idea that Felix accidentally saw her naked.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" Calhoun offered.

"No thank you ma'am. Im fine."

"So why are you here?" Calhoun ask while cutting a apple up.

"Um I just came by to say hi ma'am!" Felix said while sitting on the couch.

After Calhoun finishing cutting her apple and putting it in a bowl. She went to sit on the couch with Felix. "You came alway here just to say hi? Thats sweet of you!"

Calhoun said while eating a apple slice."So do you always wear that outfit?"

Felix grew brighter "Umm not all the time Ma'am! Why you ask that?"

"I don't know I'm curious." Calhoun said while finishing her apple slices.

Felix has a goofy smile towards Calhoun.

"Why are you smiling at me like that!?"

"Because you so amazing and beautiful!"

Calhoun blush, she grab Felix's hat and pulled it down on his face.

Calhoun got up from the couch and went to wash her bowl out.

Felix smiled at her and then he turn his head to look at the clock."12 o clock!' Felix said while getting of the couch.

"Ma'am! Has much I would love to stay, I'm very tired from yesterday adventure. So if you excuse me, Im going to head back to my game."

Calhoun nodded at him. "Ya, I'm pretty tired to from yesterday also." Calhoun said while drying her bowl with a towel.

"Well good night ma'am" Felix said while turing the door nob.

"Night short stack!"

Felix just stood there in front of the door then turned around again. "Ma'am, may I ask you on a date!" Felix said with confidence.

Calhoun just smiled and said "What time!"

Felix smiled and had the honey glows once more."Is tomorrow to soon!?"

"Tomorrow is perfect!" Calhoun blushed.

"I'll meet you outside your game when the arcade is closed!" Felix said with excitement.

"Can't wait!" Calhoun said still with that smile of hers.

"Me either! Well good night ma'am see you tomorrow." Felix said while walking out the door.

Calhoun lean down to Felix and kiss him on the cheek. "You can call me Tamora."

Felix grow brighter now knowing her name. "Well in that case good night Tamora."

"Good night Felix!" Calhoun closed the door.

After she closed the door she lean up against the door. With this uplifting feeling in her heart. She was in love.

Felix just stood there in front of the door smiling. He started to walk back to his game very slowly and wobbly, Like he was drunk. He was in love.

The alarm went of and Felix quickly sat up from his bed to turn it off.

He got up and put his work closes on. Ate some breakfast and went out side for another day.

Felix couldn't wait for the day to ended. All he could think about is

Tamora. He put his hand on his cheek where she kissed him and let out a sigh.

"What are you doing?"

Felix jump, "oh hi Ralph, I didn't see you there."

"I guest not! Hey me and Nicelanders are going to Tappers after words. Want to come?" Ralph offered.

"Thanks brother but I actually have a date with...Tamora." Felix smiled even just saying her name.

"With who?"

"Oh , Tamora is her first name." Felix let out another sigh.

"Wow real! You to are real hitting it off! I'm happy for you buddy!"

"Thanks brother!"

"Where are you taking her!?"

Felix turn pale. He didn't think about. "Oh my land! I don't know! I didn't think this through!" Felix started to panic.

"Buddy calm down, just take her to sugar rush! It's real beautiful at night!"

"Real!"

"Ya, take her on a panic, look up at the stares,make out!"

Felix turn red and stated to punch Ralph.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But seriously go to sugar rush!"

Felix nodded at Ralph. "ill try it! Thanks bro!"

Ralph smiled at him and went to the the place he needed to be at.

Felix then had a great idea. Before the arcade opened he wrote Calhoun a note to tell him where to meet him.

Then he snuck in to hero's duty and place the note on Calhoun's door. And went back to his game with a huge smile.

**Please please please review! Always helps! Only one more chapter left! **

**Oh also I stated a tumblr account, so please follow me on Tumbler! Thanks everybody! **


	2. First Date

** Thanks everybody for the great reviews. And thanks to my followers has well. I have to say I got inspire to write this chapter by a song called "beyond the stars" by Clark Anderson. If you ever have a chance, look it up. Great song! Here is the other part of the story! Enjoy!**

**NOTE****: There a part when they talk about stars, they are referring to the screen on the arcade games! Just want to tell you so you won't be confuse. **

After another long day in the arcade, Felix quickly ran upstairs to his room to get ready for his date.

He took a quick shower and put the same outfit he wore at the 30th anniversary party.

He ask Mary very nicely to pack a picnic for him while he was getting ready.

When he finished getting ready, he then grab the picnic basket headed off to sugar rush.

When he got there, he founded the place where Ralph told him to go.

It was under a nice little tree on top of a hill, next to the laffy taffy forest.

It was a fantatic view, especially with the sunset.

He stood their waiting patiently for her to arrive.

He kept glancing at his watch.

"What if she never got my note!"

"Boo!"

Felix jump and and saw Calhoun in a beautiful blue enchanted dress, with a while scarf.

Felix began to have the honeyglows.

"Sorry short stack, I didn't mean to scary you!"

Felix snap out of it. "It's alright ma'am. I must say you look amazing."

Calhoun blushed. "So I got your note and it said to meet you here. What are you up too?!"

"We'll I heard this view is breath taking. So I decided to have a picnic."

"That's sounds cheese! But at the same time sweet." Calhoun said while sitting down.

Felix smiled and sat down with her.

Felix stated to open the picnic basket.

When Felix did, he immediately turn red. "Oh no!"

Calhoun look up "what wrong?"

"Mary pack the picnic basket and all she pack was pies! And I know your not a fan of pies! I'm so sorry Tamora!"

Calhoun smiled "it alright! to be honest, I'll already ate."

Calhoun look in the basket. "Wow! How many are in there?"

"A dozen! All of them have different flavors!"

"I have an idea!" Calhoun took her while scarf off and tried to cover Felix eyes with it. Like a blindfold.

"What are you doing?" Felix ask.

"Lets see how well you know pies! I'm going to give you a taste of each pie and you have to guest what the flavor is! Think of has a game!"

"Alright! I'm game!" Felix tied the scarf around is head and covered his eyes.

Couple pie tasting later,

"Key Lime?"

"Correct! Wow that the fifth one in a row! Alright, how about this one!"

Calhoun lean down and kiss him on his lips.

Felix honeyglow covered his face and he kiss her back.

After the kiss, Calhoun lean up "so what the flavor?"

Felix smiled and said "I think I need to try that one again!"

Calhoun rolled her eye and kiss him again.

"I think that flavor is called honeyglow ma'am!" Felix smiled and took his blindfold off.

Calhoun giggled a little. "Enough with the pie's! Come on short stack, let's take a stroll!"

Felix got up and followed Calhoun.

After couple minutes of walking down a trail in sugar rush.

"Your remember this place?" Calhoun ask.

"How can I forget, we drop down in chocolate milk mix and you had to punch me ten times to get the laffey taffy to pull us out!" Felix said while looking down where they drop in.

"That was very heroic of you to do that!"

Felix blushed "thank you ma'am!" Felix said while hoping on the rock where she was sitting on. "It was no big deal, It all thank to my hammer!"

Calhoun just smiled and lean in to kiss him. Felix started to lean in has well.

They were about to kiss each other until a laffy taffy grab Felix leg up. And left him hanging upside down by his leg.

Calhoun laugh and pick Felix hat up from the ground.

"I guest they remember us has well!" Felix said still hanging upside down.

"I guest so!" Calhoun said while untying them from the laugh taffy from his leg.

Thud! Felix hit the ground."Thanks ma'am!"

Calhoun put Felix's hat on him. "your welcome short stack."

Felix turn red again. Calhoun started to walk towards a legend and sat right on the edge of the cliff.

Felix sat right next to her. They both look at the stars in the sky.

"Do you ever wonder whats beyond the stars?" Calhoun ask.

Felix look up at her.

"I always wondering whats beyond the stars. And wonder what its like out there beyond the stars. I mean think about it, we're made to entertain kids. you know?" Calhoun said still looking at the stars.

Felix look at her that entire time she was talking.

He never knew that Calhoun wonder or even thinks about that.

"I sometimes do think about that ma'am!"

Calhoun look at Felix.

"When kids are playing my game, ill always look at them and think what it would be like to be one of them. Live in their world and see things I never seen before." Felix said while smiling at Calhoun.

Calhoun turn her head back up to the sky. "I wish I live in that world!"

"Im happy you don't ma'am!"

Calhoun turn back to Felix. "Why you say that?"

Felix grab Calhoun hand. "Because you wouldn't be here with me right now if you did live in that world!"

Felix stood up and passionately kissed her.

Calhoun just smiled and kiss him back.

After a long romantic kiss, they both look into each others eyes.

"Ma'am I love you!"

Calhoun amazed that Felix said that to her.

"I loved you since the day I met you!" Felix saying with joy.

Calhoun blushing, "Felix! I had a gun to your cheats when we met."

"Exactly! How am I ever going to forget that day! The love of my life holding a gun to my cheats!" Felix said with a huge smile.

Calhoun just shock her head at him. "I think I'm in love with you too!" Calhoun said with a smile.

Felix leaned up and kissed her once more.

"Now I know I'm in love you!" Calhoun said with a hand on Felix cheek, coved with honeyglows.

The rest of the night they sat their, cuddling with each other and looking up at the stars.

Felix walked Calhoun home.

"Had an incredible night with you!" Calhoun said.

"Me to ma'am!"

"Same time tomorrow!?" Calhoun ask.

Felix smiled and nodded his head real fast.

Calhoun shock her head and grab him by his shirt and kiss him.

Like she did with their first kiss.

"Good night!" Calhoun said why closing her door.

"Night Tamora!" Felix said with his honeyglow smile.

Calhoun closed the door.

Felix stared to walk away from the door.

Calhoun open her door again. "Oh Felix!"

Felix quickly turn around. "yes ma'am?"

"I love you!" Calhoun said with a smile.

Felix honeyglows grew brighter. "I love you too!"

Calhoun wink at him and closed the door again.

Right when she closed the door, Felix jump the highest he could and screamed "YES!"

**The End!**

**Hope you all enjoyed my little short story! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Please if you have story's idea about this couple, don't be shy! Love to hear your ideas! I'm starting to write a good long story of this couple, so keep your eyes open for that soon! in till next time guys, Honeyglows!**


End file.
